Vow
by Druzilla
Summary: Sequel to The Note. Few days after ses. 5 ep 'Bob'. Sarkney. [UPDATED : 01.09.2006][WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Vow  
**_Chapter. 1  
_By : Dru

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing you've heard or seen on Alias. But if there's something new, there's a possibility that I thought it up or Ivana maybe. lol. Anyways, I'm not claiming I own anything I don't. So, please don't sue me.

_A/N_ : This the sequel to my fic called The Note. This happens a few days after the ses. 5 ep. 'Bob'. Read, Enjoy and push that purple button at the end of the page. ;)

* * *

Rachel was still slightly annoyed at the fact that the guy she met in Brazil, this really fun guy that could make her really smile, was an international freelance mercenary. And obviously has some major history with Sydney. It was highly unlikely that he'd tell Syd what she had told him at the bar, but still, you never know. 

She was still staying with Sydney, but she was going to look at some more places the next day. She had told Sydney that and she had offered to come with her, and Rach had considered saying yes, but then decided to just go alone and Sydney seemed to understand that. Rach had also told Sydney that she would be home late today, but she had been feeling a bit under the weather and decided to come home earlier.

She put her things in the room she was staying in, I think Sydney had said something about her half-sister having lived there before her coma. Rach felt a bit bad about taking the room, but she didn't want to stay on the couch or something like that. She wanted some privacy.

After changing into something more comfortable than a pantssuit she went out into the living room, and was on her way to the kitchen for something to eat, when she heard some indistinct talking somewhere close to her. She turned around to look and see if someone else was in the house, or at least the living room. When her eyes landed on the glass doors to the little back-yard thing Sydney had going on there, Rach was a bit shocked.

There was her handler/semi-friend and "_Bob_". Besides being in the wrong enviroment, they looked just like when they met him in the Bahamas. They were annoyed and a vibe of angry around them, or at least Sydney. They looked like they were arguing and Sydney had her hands on her beyond pregnant belly. Sark just stood there, his hands in his black dress slacks and looked to be very calm, trying to probably talk his way out of something.

Rach was very intrigued by this, because this was not at all what she had exspected. She still remembered all the things she had been told about him. Had his dad killed, though from what she knew the man had been a bastard at least to Sark when he was younger, Sark had worked from Sydney's currently missing mom and Sydney's current boss, Sloane when he was obssesed with the whole Rambaldi thing. What the hell was he doing here though?

They were definatly having a fight because it was still indistinct but it was louder and if it became any louder, she might even understand a word or three. She was still standing in the spot where she stopped first and it did go through her mind that she should move in case they'd turn around and notice her, but for some reason she just stood still and continued to watch the two people.

Rach looked at the tv that was on mute out of the corner of her eye and almost missed it when...Sydney slapped him. Yeah, a full on slap in the face. For a few seconds Rach thought that maybe he'd slap Sydney back, would he really do that? Slap Sydney, her being pregnant and all.

But no, he didn't do a thing. Not a thing, he maybe said two words to her before he turned away from her and started for the glass door and stepped inside the room, almost right away noticing Rach who was still stuck in the same steps as before. He only looked over what she was wearing, practically work out cloathes, and smirked at her before leaving through the front door.

Sydney walked in later and Rach had taken a seat on the couch that was right in front of the tv that was still on mute. Sydney had almost made it to her own room before Rach spoke up and said ; "So, what was that about?" And Sydney turned around and it was like she was just noticing Rach now, like she had been somewhere else in her mind.

"What do you mean?" She asked Rach, as she joined her on the couch and turned off the Tv. "Come on, after all you told me the other day and how you reacted to him in the Bahamas I thought you really hated him and maybe he you. But somehow I don't think someone you hate would be standing in your somewhat of a back-yard, getting slapped and do nothing about it. He doesn't hate you at all, does he?" Rach asked Syd, who was looking at her hands that were once again rested on her belly.

After a few minutes of silence Sydney suddenly stood up and walked towards her bedroom, closing the doors and didn't come out for a few minutes, Rach who was still sitting on the couch thought '_okay, that was totally an yes_'. Later when Sydney came back out she sat down next to Rach, who had started to watch Tv, and handed her something.

Rach looked at what Sydney had placed in her palm. There were two rings. One was simple but beautiful, it was probably platinum and had one simply cut pear shaped diamond in the middle. The other one was also probably platinum, with a high polish, and 12 brilliant cut round diamonds channel set across it.

"So, are these what I think they are?" Rach asked Sydney, who took the rings back and slipped them on her ring finger. "Engagment and wedding bands? Yes." Sydney told her, as she adjusted her rings and they glittered in the sunlight shining in from the open back-yard door.

"It can't be from your fiancée, he died before you got married. Wait, did you maybe get marr..." Rach was sayin, before she came to a full stop and looked up from the rings to Sydney's anticipating face. "Sark? You're married to Mr. '_Bob Brown_'?" Rach asked her, and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yes. And you, bitch, slept with my husband." Sydney told her, amazingly still with a smile on her face. Rachel found that a big lump had devloped in her throat. Shit, this was really not something she exspected.

"Hey, how was I to know? I had never seen him before and it's not like anyone knows about this, right? Also your '_husband_' came onto me." Rach told her, and Sydney just kept on smiling. "Only person who knew it is dead now, so I don't blame you so much. And yes, I know, he can be such an prick sometimes." Sydney told her.

"The reason you were fighting? The reason why you slapped him?" Rach asked, as she turned off the tv and stood up. Sydney also stood up and just nodded before saying ; "Yes, that's why. Really, I don't know what came over him." Sydney said, before the doorbell rang and Rach went to the door. She turned around before she opened the door and saw that Sydney was no longer where she had been when Rach went to the doors.

Rach opened the door and saw Sark standing there, looking all smug and hot with those sunglasses. It had been maybe an half an hour since he left, maybe he had already gotten over whatever they were arguing about which she guessed was something to do with her.

**SLAP!**

"You son of a bitch. I'm fucking living with your W.I.F.E! It just keeps getting better and better." Rach told him, hands balled into fists by her sides, as he bent down to get his sunglasses who flew of his face when he got slapped for the second time that day. "Syd, I'm going out! Guess who's here..again!" She yelled into the apartment, before grabbing her purse and walking past Sark who was still in the doorway.

She was half-past him, when he grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear ; "Don't ever slap me again." He told her, in a calm & cold voice. Letting go of her just as she saw from the corner of her eyes Sydney walking out f her bedroom with a '_hmmm_' look on her face.

"What were you two talking about?" Sydney asked him, as he walked in and closed the door after Rach walked out. He noticed that she still had her rings on her finger, maybe that's why Rachel finally snapped and slapped him. He didn't really think she was going to do anything but cast scathing remarks at him.

"Nothing special, except she called you my wife. Did you tell her?" He asked her, as they sat down on the offwhite colored couch and he grabbed her hand that had her rings and kinda rubbed the finger that had the rings. She looked at him and smiled this innocent smile. Like anything she did was completly innocent?

"Yeah, I happened to tell her. I think it was kinda hard to avoid that discussion with her being witness to our little dispute earlier. I couldn't kill her, would bring up too many questions. Heard anything from Mom?" Sydney asked him, as she fiddled with her rings on her fingers and chnaged the subject.

"No, nothing for a few months. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Not like it's the first time she's done this." He told her, as he threaded his fingers through Sydney's hair.

---

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Vow  
**_Chapter. 2  
_By : Dru 

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing worth owning (_though that might not help since Alias is kinda going down the drain. lol._), at all. Well, nothing anyone else would want. Nothing that wouls make money. lol. If you're reading this you probably already know who owns the whole Alias thing.

**Words** : 1282

**A/N** : Okay, this is a flashback. Totally just makes it more dysfunctional, but hehe, hope you like it. Read, Enjoy and push that purple button at the end of the page. ;)

---

"Julian, I'm pregnant." Sydney told her husband in a payphone, as she stood outside a few blocks away from where Vaughn was watching the object they stole.

"And how did you find this out in the middle of a mission?" He asked her, and Sydney became a bit annoyed. What no '_that's great_' or '_congratulations_'?

"As me and Vaughn were making our escape, my cellphone rang. It was the doctor who took some blood after my car crash. He told me I was pregnant. And by the way, why don't you sound too thrilled at the idea?" She asked him, after explaining the call from the doc.

"I am thrilled about it, but everyone will think it's agent boring's kid. Or well, if he get's my hair or eyes questions will pop up. So, really, a kid is not a good idea at this time." He told her, and her hold on the telephone got tighter.

"Well, maybe it'll be Vaughn's kid and you won't have to worry about a thing. You can be such an asshole sometimes." She told him, tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone. Almost instantly the phone rang and Sydney let it ring a few times, people had started to look at the woman in the fancy dress crying while the payphone rang. "Hello?" She asked, when she finally picked it up.

"What do you mean '_maybe it'll be Vaughn's kid_'?" Sark asked her, as she used a corner of her wrap to dry her tears. Off course he didn't call to say '_sorry_' but because something slipped out that shouldn't have.

"I'm not 100 percent sure it's yours." She whispered into the phone, and looked around to see if anyways was looking at her or something. She would have preferred to do this somewhere else or on her cellphone but this was much safer.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, restraining his voice like he was somewhere where people could overhear him.

"Oh, come on. Like you've been totally faithfull to me since we last saw each other. I just got too drunk and Vaughn was there, with us living together and all. We both had too much to drink and he was trying to convince me he was a better choice over you." She told him, before hanging up on him again and walking away. The phone rang but she didn't go back.

---

"So, you're pregnant? Well, what if the kid turns out to be like all blue eyed and blonde like the dad? How are we going to explain that?" Vaughn asked her, as they sat in the car waiting for this old friend of his Dad's to show up.

"Well, who knows. Maybe the kid will look just like you. No problem at all. I'll need some blood from you. DNA test." She told him, as she kept looking out the window. She didn't really want to have this conversation with him, but it could not be escaped.

"What? Are you saying this could be my kid?" He asked her, with a goofy grin on his face. She looked around at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not like I would want that to happen. Just because I got a little drunk one night, now I have to question who is the father of my unborn baby. Great." She told him, and the goofy grin slid of his face.

Right, she wasn't the Syd he had thought she was. She didn't like him, she didn't love him and she sure as hell wouldn't want to have his baby. Could things get any worse today?

"So, how did your '_husband_' take the news about the pregnancy?" Vaughn asked her, and he saw he flinch a bit. Ah, so Mr. Sark was probably not thrilled at the idea. But then he wouldn't need to raise the kid. As long as she was undercover here, the kid was probably supposed to be Vaughn's.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you. Never with you. The guy's here. Look." She told him, as she pointed him out peaking around the corner of a train. Looked highly paranoid, but he probably had full right on being that.

"Start thinking about baby names, Syd." He told her with a mean/annoyed undercurrent in his voice, as he exited the car and went towards paranoia-guy. But then she actually started thinking about names for her baby. Wondered if it was boy or girl. Even if Sark wasn't intrested in it, at least Vaughn looked a bit like it and since she lived with Vaughn, well, what the heck. He'd probably play more daddy than her husband.

She looked up and saw some guys with guns step out of cars. _Crap, shit, oh my god!_ She thought as she opened the passanger door and left the car to try and get to Vaughn. He couldn't die, no one but her was going to kill him. If anyone killed him, it should be her. But she was too late and he was all shot up when she got to him, damn it. Stupid freaking assholes.

"Hey, always thought you were a bullet magnet but not like this. How am I going to get that blood sample now? Don't die, okay? Because I'll need you for the baby. It'll need a father figure, and though you wouldn't be my first pick, Sark would probably be very little around for the kid to aknowledge him as anything but maybe a long distance uncle or something." Syd told Vaughn, as she crouched down in front of him, and tried to stop the bleeding. Damn it.

"Look behind you. Guess...who?" He told her, as she was still busy with trying to stop as much of the bleeding as she could and trying to get her cellphone to call a ambulance or something. Like she said, if anyone was going to kill him, it'd be her. But she looked behind her and who else but her damn son of a bitch husband. What the freaking hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here, '_honey_'. Wouldn't surprise me if you had Vaughn shot. Won't change the fact that it still could be his kid and not like you'd be that much around anyways. I actually need him." She told him, as he walked closer and helped her with the cellphone. She was obviously a bit upset.

"Might be Sark's...fault, one way or another, but...that guy I've seen before. Nothing to...do with Sark, at least to my...knowledge." Vaughn told her, before he passed out from the blood-loss. She looked up at Sark, he had called an ambulance and she asked him how he found her.

"You know I have my ways. Just to let you know, I might have been upset that the child you're carrying might not be mine but I would never have hired someone to shoot him or the other guy with him. I would have liked to kill him, but then I knew you wanted to be the one to kill him. Wouldn't want to rob you of that." He told her, as he crouched down beside her and slipped her cellphone back in it's place and kissed her before standing up again.

"This is not over. I'm still angry! God knows when I'll see you again and what stupid things you'll do in the meantime. You prick!" She yelled after him, as he just kept on walking from her. He turned around and was smirking, that damn smirk. Damn annoying.

---

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vow**

By : _Dru_

**Chapter. 3**

**Disclaimer** : _See previous chapters_

**Lyrics** : _Jewel - Who Will Save Your Soul & Cat Stevens - Trouble_

**Words** : _3433_

**A/U** :_ It's been ages really since I wrote this fic. It's not finished but I have yet to post two pretty large chapters, but after that I don't know when I update. I'm kinda taking a big break from fanfiction of any kind. I'm only reading them right now. Sorry. :) Maybe I'll get back to it in like August or something.__  
_

* * *

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers now_

_Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy_

_Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?_

* * *

"Julian?...He's dead... Danny's...he's dead. Found him...dead in the bathtub. Didn't even go home first, found his apartment in ruins. Looked so bad, bloody. Dead." This is what Julian 'Sark' Lazarey heard when he listened to the message that Sydney Bristow had left on his cell phone, while he had been out '_relaxing_' after he did his job.

This was bad. Really, really bad. It was obvious to anyone that she was head over heels in love with this Daniel. And yes, he had been overly jealous of the brit. He was normal, good hearted and everything Sydney wanted. He was also a bit older than Sydney, maybe that was why everytime they met she treated him like a kid. He was only 21, but hey, she was only 27 herself.

He would only admit it to himself, but since he had been a teenager he had been infatuated with her. Sometimes he got the feeling that Irina knew, the way she talked to him about her daughter or look at him a certain way but he couldn't be a one hundred percent sure since it was impossible to read Irina Derevko one hundred percent.

* * *

Rachel was watching some TV on a Sunday morning when the doorbell rang and she had to stand up, damn it. When she opened the door, there was this dark haired and slightly husky man but still kinda cute, there.

"Yes?" She asked him, and he kept trying to look past her. That was just really rude of him. "Umh, Sydney Bristow still lives here, right?" He asked her, as he kept trying to get glimpses into the flat. "Yeah, she still lives here. I'm her roommate, Rachel Who are you?" Rachel asked him, just as there was some noises heard from Sydney's room.

"I'm Eric weiss, I'm a friend of hers or at least I was... what is all that noise about?" He asked her, as it just got louder and louder and he thought he heard two distinct voices from deeper in the flat. Sydney already had someone now? Wow, that was fast. Maybe she didn't love Mike as much as Mike loved her. Maybe it was a rebound guy.

Just as Rachel looked behind her towards where the noises were coming down, Weiss used the opportunity to push her aside and get into the apartment. He went straight to the source with Rachel hot on his heels, they get there just as the door to a room opens and shoes come flying out and Sark dodging them. He doesn't seem to notice them as he goes for the couch and throws himself on it.

"What the hell is going on in there, '_Bob_'?" Rachel almost yelled, as Sark got up from the couch and noticed that they had company. The shoe throwing had stopped and there was silence for a few moments, before Sark opened his mouth and said : "Just a hormonal thing. I said something wrong and off she went. But what are you doing here, Weiss?" He asked the man who used to be Michael Vaughn's best friend.

"One, Bob? and two, what am I doing here? What the f--- are you doing here, Sark?" Weiss asked the blonde, who had gone to the kitchen and grabbed an juicy yellow apple. Rachel had just started collecting the shoes that escaped the room earlier.

"One : Lydia here just can't seem to remember my name and two : I'm here for my wife." Sark told Weiss, after Weiss shoved him up against a wall. Looked like Eric had been working out a bit, but then it had also had that element of surprise thrown in there.

"I know your name, ass hole, but you can't seem to learn mine. It's just that his alias was '_Bob_' f----- '_Brown_' when he practically seduced me on this mission where we first met in Brazil. I had no clue who he was, I actually though he was Bob." Rachel told Weiss, before a pretty pregnant Sydney stepped out of her room (_the room where the shoes had come from_) and she was looking rather down.

"Rach, can you help me pick up my shoes?" She asked Rachel, but then Rachel had already picked them all up and piled the in her arms. Weiss had got kinda sidetracked with the argument between the two blondes. But now that he thought about it something bugged him. "Wait, your wife? Did you say you were here for your wife? Are you married to this Rachel/Lydia woman?"

"No, I'm not married to her. Guess again, genius." Sark told him, while he was still pinned up against the wall by Weiss. It was starting to become very annoying to be in this particular position. "But I don't think there is anyone else here besides... Wait, are you saying your married to..." Weiss is about to say when someone pokes him in the shoulder and when he turns his head around to see who it is, it's Sydney.

"Could you perhaps stop manhandling my husband now, please?" She asked him, saccharine sweet smile on her face, and Weiss let Sark drop. Then he looked on as Syd offered a hand to Sark, and as Sark took it and she gave him a kiss on the lips before turning back to Weiss.

"Umh, Syd? Can I talk to you in private?" Weiss asked her, as Rachel came back from returning Sydney's shoes to their rightful place in Syd's closet.

"All right. Rachel, keep your mitts of my husband." Sydney told the female blonde, who put up her hands in a 'I surrender' style thing. Weiss just thought : this is one fed up place. Seriously screwed up. What happened to the Syd I knew, or maybe that was just another alias. God!

* * *

"What the hell is going on here, Syd? When did this... this thing start? Did you even wait a week after Mike's death to get married?" Weiss asked her, hurt for his dead best friend's hand who had been head over heels in love with her.

"No... He found out when Lauren was still alive. Why do you think he moved in with me?" She told Weiss, who looked at her with question marks in his eyes. Sydney sat down and when she put up a hand to run through her hair, he noticed her rings. He would have whistled, but he didn't.

"Those are some rings. Let me guess, they costed a fortune? And what do you mean he found out while Lauren was alive? Found out what? And why did he move in with you if you didn't love him and all?" Weiss told her, as she rubbed a finger over her rings that she had been wearing since Sark got there the day before.

"Weiss, it's complicated. Why are you even here? We were about to start packing. We'll be behind schedule." Syd told Weiss, as she looked around the room and Weiss noticed some cardboard boxes yet to be put together and taped up. How come he hadn't noticed that when he walked into the room before, they were practically in his face.

"Are you moving somewhere? And as for why I'm here I heard this stupid story from a old friend from APO that Sydney Bristow quit. I had to come and see that it wasn't true, just a joke or something. I mean, why would you quit? This is your life." He told her, completely forgetting the fact that Sark was in the house, she seemed to be married to the formerly mentioned wanted criminal and Vaughn had seemingly known.

"Yup. Moving to a more peaceful and child-friendly place. I can't wait! It's a beautiful place, but I've only seen some pictures though. I'm so far along that I basically just had a desk-job at work, perfect opportunity to get out of the game. Not saying I won't return later, but this assignment is finally over." She told him, as she smiled a glowing smile as she had gone into her room and started to pull out some of her clothes.

"Assignment? What do you mean?" Weiss asked her, but she didn't have a chance to answer because Sark had entered the room and told Weiss for her.

"She means that all this has been one big undercover assignment. She had possibly worked like a year for the Alliance, not knowing who they were, when her mom found her and recruited her. Sydney was more than willing to join her long lost mother. I think I fell for her when I first layed my eyes on her." Sark said, and Sydney raised one eyebrow at his last comment.

"You were fifteen. Hello, hormonal overdrive." She told her husband, and Weiss just looked between the couple. 15? He was 15? This is getting very, very complicated. They seemed to have more history between them than anyone could have even guessed.

"Wow! 15? But how old were you, Syd?" Weiss asked her, who was still looking at Sark who was looking straight back at her. It looked like they were having a staring competition and that was so immature, in Weiss opinion.

"I was 20. Well, almost 21 but don't worry it was a one way thing until Danny died. Nothing icky going on there." She told Weiss, who looked a bit alarmed and looked at the blonde male in the doorway. He was 6 years younger than Syd? Not that much in years but still, 15 and 20 (well, almost 21) that sounds kinda weird.

"So, if you're 32 now does that mean he's only 26?" Weiss asked, his eyes about to pop out of his head. He knew Sark was young, but damn.

"Actually more like 25, his birthday is still a few months away." Sydney told Weiss, smirking as she had started to fold the clothes she had earlier been taking out of the closet. Rachel had come in with a few of those not-yet-put together cardboard boxes, and Sark had been handed a roll of duct tape for taping them together.

"Still, she's this close to being a cradle robber." Sark told them, taking a break from duct taping brown cardboard boxes, and used his hands to show how close. "I was only 21 when we started our little thing here, she was 27." Sark told them, smirking his own smirk and then Sydney threw a nearby shoe at him for the second time that day or at least to Weiss's knowledge.

"God damn it, you prick! Can you never have a **CIVIL** conversation with anyone?" Sydney yelled at him, as Rachel pushed Weiss out of the room and closed it behind her.

* * *

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit annoying and that added onto her mood swings right now is just dangerous to be around." Rachel told him, as they heard a few other things being thrown. God, she really did have a temper. How come Vaughn never mentioned that?

"This has got to be a dream. I got a call from Marshall saying Syd quit, find Syd married and moving away with sark. How come Vaughn knew and didn't say a thing?" He asked her, who sat next to him on the comfy, white couch. She was in the same clothes as when she had seen Sark here for the first time.

"I don't know. Maybe he just loved her so much that he felt it better to share her than not have her at all. But you see, you can not rat her out. I know, I know he's a 'bad' guy and all, but don't you think it's time that Sydney gets some happiness in her life?" Rachel asked him, and he guessed it made sense. Sydney really did deserve some happiness, but come on, this was Mr. Sark!

"So, what are you getting for not telling anybody?" He asked her, because he had the feeling that she was not just doing this for Sydney's happiness but he thought that she was the kinda person who'd do that for that reason. But this was not the case, she was totally getting something in return.

"This great flat with most of the furniture. This couch for an example." Rachel told him, grinning and looking around the place. Probably not that bad a deal, but she was keeping this a secret because she'd get the apartment after they left? Somehow he thought she would have asked for more, but then she was Rachel. The newbie female-Marshal.

"If they love each other so much then why have they had two fights since I got here?" He asked her, but there were no sounds coming from the direction of Sydney's bedroom anymore. They must have stopped fighting or she ran out of things to hurl at him.

"It's a love/hate relationship. They probably love each other as much as they hate each other. And trust me, that's a lot of hate. I don't know how it works, probably never will, but it seems to work for them and that's just great for her. So leave them alone and go back to Washington. Please?" Rachel told him, and the look in her eyes was too much for him. He was a sucker for her type. "Actually if it helps, this might be your friend Mike's kid." She then told him, as he was standing up.

"What? Really? Yeah, and that just makes everything much better?" He told her, and she looked down at her hands who were resting in her lap. She did feel bad for Weiss, but she hadn't know this Michael Vaughn at all and so she wouldn't know how it felt, really.

"Take care, Weiss. Maybe we'll meet again in the future." She just told him, as he headed for the door and she still sat on the comfy, white couch in her work out clothes. She really, truly hoped that he would go back home and keep his mouth shut. She didn't like Sark, but she thought Sydney was one of the most amazing women she had ever met and Sydney needed this. Rachel was sure of that.

* * *

When a 27 year old Sydney returned to her home by cab after hours and hours of interrogations back at credit dauphine, and had Danny's car towed away while she watched it helplessly, who did she see other than that annoying blonde young prick that worked for her mom, Julian, on her doorstep. Probably waiting for her. He was wearing jeans, baseball cap, sunglasses (_and this was so very wrong but damn, was that kid hot when he wore those shades he bought in France_), blue shirt with a black T-shirt underneath and a dark-blue denim jacket.

"What are you doing here? I didn't really expect you to show up. Didn't know you were even in the country." She told him, as he stood up and even with his sunglasses on avoided looking directly into her eyes because he felt like she could always look right through him even when he tried to block her out.

"Well, I told your mother about that worrying message you left on my cell phone and she told me to go see how you were. I was not that far away." Which was partial truth, he had been in the country. Just a few states away like New York state. He took the earliest flight he could find. He stepped out of her way so she could unlock the front door to her house.

"I think your lying, but what the hell, come on in. You are old enough to drink, right?" She asked him, as she turned around and stood only a few inches from him. She had stopped so quickly that he hadn't really noticed it and almost collided with her back. She knew he was old enough, but he was fun to tease.

"Yes, I'm old enough to drink. I could probably drink you under the table." He told her, in an offended way and his eyes had that annoyed look in them. Syd could see them now because he had taken down his sunglasses and the blue eyes were most certainly the windows to his soul, or maybe she was the only one who could see it because there was a layer over them like a blind but she could see past them.

"Hey, I only asked. Wouldn't want to give alcohol to someone under the legal limit in this state." She told him, as she turned around smirking and walked deeper into the house after she had kicked of her shoes. How she did that, he had no idea at all.

"You know, Sydney, for such a hot woman you can be seriously annoying." He told her, as he followed her after he had taken his shoes and denim jacket off. But he didn't get a reply from her, so he walked further into the house and finally found her in the living room/sun room crying over a book she was clutching to her chest.

"Hey, Syd...What's wrong?" He asked her, as he came closer to her she looked up at him and if she hadn't been wearing waterproof mascara it'd be all over her cheeks by now.

"It's stupid. Danny's books. They're still here, he forgot them here the last time. But he's gone, and I'm really going to miss him. I just wish I hadn't told him about SD-6. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't even tell him the real truth. I want to quit. Do you think Mom will let me quit?" She asked him, as she sat down on the couch that she had been studying on only a few days ago and she decided to tell him some semi-truth about her life.

"No, I don't think Irina will let you quit. I personally think we'll work for her until we die." He told her, as he sat down next to her and took the book from her grip, putting it on the coffee table.

"So...We're stuck together forever? We'll probably end up killing each other. You can be so annoying, Julian." She told him, as she layed her head on his shoulder and put her feet under her, closing her eyes and falling asleep after her very stressful night. He just put an arm around her shoulder, and put his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for awhile, until Sark's cell rang and he had to leave.

* * *

She sat up, stretched and then looked for her purse which had her cell phone so she could call her Mom. It picked up after the second ring and her mother answered with a "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Sydney. I just wanted to thank you for having Sark stop by earlier today. It really helped." Sydney told her Mom, and she called Julian '_Sark_' when talking to her because that was his 'new' name. Obviously for what was in store for him required a name of an British isle.

"What? Sark came to visit you today? I thought he was in New York. Why? I didn't even talk to him for the few last days. He must have just done it on his own. Did something bad happen to you?" Her mother asked her, and Syd was slightly shocked. Oh, it was just him being all nice and stuff. He had been in New York? That was not that close by.

"Nothing, Mom. Doesn't matter. Sorry if I interrupted something." She told her, before hanging up and her eyes filled up again with tears. Why did he lie? How come her Mother hadn't known?

The bell rang and stirred her from her thoughts. Sydney thought that maybe it was Sark, back again and she liked that idea. She could ask him why he lied and he was also a very nice shoulder to cry on. He kinda smelled nice for an young, annoying prick. She opened the door and ... saw her best friend, Francie. Ah, well. Francie was also good. So the waterworks started again and she hugged Francie, crying her eyes out again.

* * *

_I have seen you eyes_

_And I can see deaths disguise_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vow**

**By **: _Dru_

**Chapter. 4**

**Disclaimer** : _See previous chapters_

**Words** : _2223_

**A/N** : **HUGE** thanks to _ivana derevko from **SD-1 . net** _for helping me with this whole thing with the backstory and such. Thanks to_ ****__southern cross_ on **SD-1 . net** for reading it through and checking it all over for mistakes and stuff. Hugs to the both of you. I hope anyone who reads this likes it and pretty, pretty please leave a reply?

___Goes back to watching FullMetal Alchemist. (when I first typed it up, but lol, found it missing an ep. and started watching some Firefly)  
_

**1.09.2006** : So sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with the summer and school starting up again and such. :) But I hope you enjoy. I don't know when I'll update, I kinda don't like the whole fanfiction anymore. I mean, I **LOVE** reading it but not so muc writing it anymore. Just too uninspired by TV shows today, or no time or spending it on writing other things.

_---  
_

_**1914 :**_

Thora Aslaug was getting ready to leave what had been her home for many years. She was moving from Denmark to Russia, where it had been arranged that she was to marry Vadim Lazarey. Vaguely she recalled being told that he was a cousin of the current tsar of Russia.

Being only 18 years old she was sure he would be much older than her. She at least hoped that he was a decent human being. Many had told her that she had the bluest eyes that they had ever seen. She was proud of the way she looked, but did that mean that she was vain?

She wasn't really Danish, but had ended up living with the Danish royal family. That was just strange, yes, but she had grown to like it. At least it was better than being stuck in Iceland with her...father, Hrafn. She did not even want to think what might have happened if she had been left there.

_---_

"How the hell did you get that here?" Sydney asked her husband, when he came back from getting their dinner for their last night at this house. She would miss the house but, she couldn't wait to get out of there and have at least a facade of a normal life. She was going to have her child, and start the job she had lined up. Thanks to her mom, she had a job as an English teacher waiting for her.

"You know I have connections, it was no problem getting it. I promise not to eat any of it tonight." He told her, grinning (yes, grinning), as he went to the kitchen to get everything on plates and such. It was for a dinner with Rachel, she had no idea what they were serving and so she would be surprised too.

"You have connections that can get you old fish?" She asked him, and put a hand over her nose to block out the bad fish smell. Hopefully, Rachel would still eat it. Sydney couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be to it.

"Well good, because you know what happened the last time you ate some of that vile thing." She told him with a smirk, as Rachel walked out of her room and towards them.

"Damn, what the hell is that smell?" She asked, as she sat down next to Sydney who was at the dining room table. Sark was bringing the food (if that's what you can call it) to the table, putting it far away from Sydney so she wouldn't be pissed.

"Want to taste some? The smell might be awful, but the taste is not that bad. Seriously, just ask blondie." Sydney told Rachel, and smiled her brightest smile at the younger woman. Rachel looked at the white cube with disgust then at Sark who only nodded his head a bit, before using a toothpick to stab one and put it in her mouth. What the hell was she thinking? Nothing at all, brain freeze.

It was only in her mouth for a fraction of a second and then she gagged and went flying for the toilet. She could hear the couple laughing all the way to the bathroom. That was just plain mean, to do something like that to someone.

_---_

_**2004 :**_

"You're not going to eat that, are you? I mean, you heard what the man said it was. No sane human would or should eat that." She told her husband, on the second day of their honeymoon.

"I'll give it a shot, and drink this with it, supposed to be one hell of a drink." He told her, as he lifted up a toothpick with a white cube and a little glass of something clear. He's really only doing this to freak her out.

"Don't kiss me! You have rotten shark breath." She told him, and he just smirked at her.

"You're an ass." She told him, and then took a shot of black death, a vile alcoholic Icelandic drink.

---

"You two are crazy and mean. Thank god, you are moving out. I don't even want to know what that was." Rachel told them, when she came back from the toilet, eager for a glass of water.

_---_

_**The Next Day (**__Thursday_):

It's 6 in the morning and Rachel hears a knock on her front door. Deciding to ignore it, she hopes whoever it is will go away eventually. But after 5 minutes of knocking, she's fully awake and grumpy when she finally goes to the door. When she found out what she ate last night her stomach hadn't taken kindly to it, even after she had thrown it up.

"What! For crying out loud, it's 6 in the damn morning. If you're selling something I'll kill you." She yelled to the person who had been knocking on her door for the last five minutes.

"I assure you, Ms. Nichols, I'm not selling anything. I just have one question. Where the hell is my daughter?" Jack Bristow asked a ghost white Rachel.

"Uh, I don't know." She told him, after swallowing the big lump that had formed in her throat when she found out that she had just threatened Jack Bristow.

"When I got back from my mission I was informed that my daughter had resigned from the CIA." Rachel felt smaller than ever before.

"So? She's about to have a baby and her fiancé is dead. Maybe she didn't want to work at a place that reminded her of him." She kept looking at anything but his eyes. Biggest mistake she could make right now would be to look in his eyes.

"Then she must be here. Where else would she be? Go wake her up." He looked behind her into the apartment, trying to see if his daughter's bedroom door was open.

"She's a real deep sleeper. I won't be able to wake her up." Damn, bad mistake, real bad mistake. She had lied, and Jack eyed her, a stern look on his face.

"Her car is gone, she's obviously not here. Why would you lie about her being here?" He asked her, as he started backing her up against a nearby wall.

"Her car missing does not mean that she's not here. Maybe someone borrowed it or something." She told him, a bit of a crack was heard in her voice.

"Then since you say she's here and you won't wake her up. I'll go and do so." He told her, as he pushed past her and went for Sydney's bedroom. Rachel ran after him, yelling.

"She needs all the rest she can get. Don't do it, Mr. Bristow." She trailed after him, with a panicked voice.

He doesn't listen and opens the bedroom door. What smacks him in the face is a room stripped of everything personal. Empty closets, a bed with a mattress but no linens, empty everything. Except one photo he find in one of the closets. On the back it says 'Honeymoon.10.12.2004.Iceland.' He turns it around and looks at the actual photo.

It's Sydney in a knit wool sweater, but someone is hugging her and she's laughing like she's having a great time. Looks like one of them had taken it, just had that look to it. You know, all crooked and just more alive than if they were posed.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Rachel, who had curled up on the bed and was half-asleep. The mattress was nice, even just on it's own. She was so moving into this bedroom and making it her own, the mattress was too good to be left unused for who knows how long.

"It looks like a photograph." She told him, he grabbed her up of the bed (strong for an older man) and pushed her up against the wall next to the door. Her eyes must have showed that she was terrified. Who wouldn't be?

"I know it's a photo, but what is the meaning of what it shows?" He asked her and she looked at it again. She looked at it like she hadn't been shown it before, just last night in fact, with a whole bunch of others from the same time-frame.

"Um, I don't know. Looks like Sydney and someone having a bit of fun." She tells him, and his eyes squint at her. She was about to crack, it was just unavoidable. It was fate.

"I know you know who this someone is. You ran into him in Brazil on your first mission out in the field for us. In fact, I do believe you slept with him." Jack said, adding a mean smile with that last comment. Ouch, yeah, please remind her of that big mistake.

"No need to remind me of past mistakes. It won't happen again. She'd kill me." She told him, before her eyes went wide and she realized that she'd fed up now.

"Who would kill you?" He asked her, and she was speechless.

"Do you mean Sydney? My daughter, Sydney?" He nearly yelled at her, veins throbbing and pulse going insane from what she could feel. Loosing control? Him? Doesn't happen. Shit.

_---_

_**Next Day (**__Russia_):

When Irina walked into her living room, after a week away, she saw Jack Bristow sitting in one of her good chairs. Why did this not surprise her? Nothing surprised her anymore about him. This was probably about Sydney and Sark. They were safe, that's all she needed to know but he would need more.

"What do you want now, Jack?" She asked him, hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"My daughter. She's gone off somewhere with your former lapdog, Mr. Sark. I found this.." He handed her the photo he had found back at Sydney's place.

"Ah, so sweet." The only thing she said when she looked at the photo and brushed her fingers over their faces. She had seen a few pictures from the honeymoon, but this one was perfect. Like one of those ads that have nothing to do at all with the product they are advertising.

"Cut the crap, Irina. I know you know where they went." She put away the photo and looked at him again. He was so serious all the time. He needed to lighten up a bit, if he even remembered how to.

"If you ruin this for our daughter or Julian, I won't hesitate to kill you." All the feelings from earlier (there had been some, just had to dig a little.) gone from her eyes.

"What is the connection between you and Mr. Sark? Why do you care so much him?" He needed to change the subject and he had always been curious about their relationship. Had it been Professional, sexual, etc.?

"I made a promise. To my mother, to his mother, to my grandmother. Our families have been connected together by friendship since 1914. When Julian's great grand-mother, Thora, got married to Vadim Laarey. He was a nephew of Maria of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, who married Vladimir, brother of Alexander III." Standing, she walked towards him and she kept talking.

"Nicholas II was Julian's great-great-uncle. My mother, Helena, made me promise to take care of him. Valeriya, his mother, made me promise so also. It's been like that since Thora met my great-grandmother, Akilina at court. I'd never go back on that promise. It'd be a disgrace to my family." She had sat down next to him and reached for something around her neck and didn't find it.

"Did you loose something?" Jack asked her, as she seemed to be in another world or at least a faint memory of the past. He wondered what she had thought she would find around her neck, but didn't.

"What? Oh, no. I just forgot that I gave it away." Then she smiled at him her 'Laura' smile. The one she used to smile all the time when he didn't know who she really was or that she would ultimately stab him in the back.

"Well, I want this damn thing annulled." He then told her, and she just looked at him all smiles again and shakes her head so her loose hair went into a soft circle around her head.

"Jack, just shut up and kiss me." Before she took matter into her own hands and kissed him. All worries and annulment plans went out the window for a minute or ten.

_---_

_**1936 :**_

Helena's mother, Akilina, had just recently died but not before securing her 20 year old daughter's promise to visit Thora. That woman, Thora Aslaug, had been her mother's best friend for more than 22 years. When she got there, the woman had given her the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen in her short yet long life.

It was made entirely of pure gold and diamonds. Helena had called it the bee egg pendant. Shaped like an egg, it was white with lines of gold and diamonds. On one side there was one little golden bee and that was the reason why she called it her 'bee-egg' pendant. One day, one of her children would get this. That's what Thora had said, that it was an heirloom and was supposed to pass between generations.

_---_

___**To Be continued...**_

_From_ **_Wikipedia_** : Þorramatur consists of many different types of food, such as sour ram testicles, rotten shark, burned sheep heads, sheep head jam, blood pudding and dried fish (_often cod or haddock_), served with butter.

Chef Anthony Bourdain, who has travelled extensively throughout the world sampling local cuisine for his Travel Channel show _No Reservations_, has described shark þorramatur as "_the single worst, most disgusting and terrible tasting thing_" he has ever eaten.

Off course, people only eat it to scare tourists. lol. Okay, so some actually seem to like it, but mostly it's just for show now. lmao.

And the thing that Sark drank with it is what's below called **_Black Death_** :

_From _**_Wikipedia_** : **Brennivín** is an Icelandic schnapps, considered the country's signature alcoholic beverage. It is made from fermented potato pulp, and flavoured with cumin, caraway seeds or angelica. It is sometimes called "_black death_". Also at times it is drunk as a "_chaser_" after sampling "_hákarl_", which consists of putrified shark meat, to mask the meat's taste. The word brennivín literally translates into English as '_burning wine_'. Despite its unofficial status as national beverage, many Icelanders do not actually drink it, and a majority of the ones who do, drink it only when feeling patriotic or when trying to impress foreign visitors.

This general distaste for the drink can be attributed partly to its strong taste and high alcohol content (_37.5 ABV_) and partly due to its reputation.

Probably means because it's so cheap it's the only thing that the drunks can afford sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vow**

**By** : _Dru_

**Chapter. 5  
**  
**Disclaimer** : _See chapter 1_

I finally finished this and got it up. Yay. It's like **4308** words or so. Hehe. Thanks a bunch to _Gracey_ and _Ivana Derveko_ on **_SD-1 . net_**.

I hope you read, enjoy and leave a reply. :D

_**01.09.2006**_ : _Heh. This was the last one I wrote._

---

**2005 :**

"So, how long have you known about this? How could you allow this to happen? He is not the right man for her." Jack told Irina, as they headed for Greece which is where Irina said they were and Jack had no way of checking it out from anyone else, so he just had to trust her. Yeah, right. Trust her.

"Relax, Jack. They are fully aware of what they've done, they're both adults. You have also no say in who is right for Sydney or if Julian is the one. You don't know him, and you do.not.know Sydney." Irina told him, as she said the last sentance she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, then tell me about these people I don't know even though one is my daughter. You know, I raised her. Where were you?" He told her, as they continued their walk towards the airport terminal.

"Sydney was raised up by nannies. Don't take credit for other people's work, Jack." She told him, a icy whisper in her voice and then she told him ; "It was only shortly after Daniel Hect died and you did nothing to stop it. I'm sure you lied to our daughter and said you had tried something, but I do.know.you and you did no such thing." With that she started to walk briskly to the terminal that was now in view.

**2001 :**

"You're what?" Irina asked her daughter, who was on the phone, calling from France. Well, Paris. Where her and Julian were on a mission for Irina.

"Mom, I know you heard me the first time. We're engaged. I had to practically punch him in the stomach to get the ring, but I got it. It's really beautiful." Sydney told her mom, from her hotelroom and didn't notice when Sark picked up the second phone. (_For some reason, there were two phones there. Maybe because it was a suite and not a normal hotelroom._)

"Actually she didn't think I was serious at first and returned the ring. When she figured it out, she wanted it back." He told Irina, and she heard Syd sigh.

"But you snatched it back. You wanted me to beg, I don't beg. That's why I punched him." She told her mom, who thought her daughter had one weird reaction to being proposed to.

"Why didn't you take him seriously that first time?" Irina asked, as she heard Sydney scream at Sark to get of the damn fucking phone. She wanted to talk to her mother in private for a few seconds, at least.

"Because the idiot did it while we were still in our aliases. I thought he was being Dean asking Samantha, and me thinking she would say '_yes_', I said yes." Sydney told Irina, who cracked a smile before she asked them ; "Why again do you two want to get married?"

---

**The day Before :**

"Why are you giving it back to me?" Sark asked her, as she handed back the pretty engagment ring that he had slid onto her finger earlier that night, when they came back to their hotel where they were staying untill their flight back to Denmark where Irina was currently located.

"Giving back the ring? Well, it looks like it costed a fortune. Wouldn't want to loose it, now." She told him, as she went to loosen her long haired wig.

"Well, usually when one gives another person something like thi..." He started to say, when she stopped taking the things that fastened the wig to her head and came out of the bathroom, the red-haired wig looking worse that earlier that night but that was understandable.

"Wait a minute, you were serious?" Sydney asked him, and he just looked at her before saying ; "Well, yes." She went back into the bathroom, got rid of the wig _she didn't dye her hair. If she did that for every mission she did, her hair would be severly screwed._ then she came back and stood in front of him where he was sitting on their bed watching some french-dubbed Stargate SG-1 episode.

"What?" He asked her, and she said : "Where's the ring?" He tore his eyes from the tv, smirking, and looked up at her. "Well, I put it back in it's case. I mean, I'm just going to hold onto it for someone else then, or maybe return it. Like you said, it cost a fortune. Maybe I'll get my money back." He told her, but she had already grabbed the box that had been resting next to him on the bed.

"I want the ring." She told him, when she opened the box and found it empty. He just looked at her and smiled ; "You gave it back. I thought you didn't want it. Would you maybe prefer a cheaper ring? Something in Agent Vaughn's price range?" Sark asked her, because he saw that sparkle in her eyes when she talked about her new CIA handler.

Irina had sent him on this mission that would take a few months after Danny died and when he came back Sydney had stars in her eyes about this CIA guy who was her new handler because she had become a "_double agent_" for the central intellegence agency. Good luck with that. Irina killed his dad or something, He'd never admit it but he had been very jealous and still was.

"No, off course not." She told him, before snatching the ring from his now open palm which had hid the ring from her sight before then. But she didn't have time to get it back on her finger, because he grabbed the exspensive piece of meaningfull jewlery again and told her ; "Oh, no, no...You didn't want it. You gave it back."

She caught him off guard and punched him in the stomach, going for the ring as it fell to the carpeted bedroom floor. "Well, I **DO** want it now." But as she went for it, he knocked her off her feet and grabbed the ring himself. They both ended up sitting on the bedroom floor, opposite each other with an american tv show on Tv with french dubbing that you could see clearly did not move with the mouth of the actors.

"Do you want **ME** or do you just want the ring?" He asked her, as he held the beautiful ring in front of her face and the other hand grabbed the remote for the tv, turning it off. She just sat there and pretended to think about for a few moments. Did she want him? Did she not want him? Questions, questions, questions.

"The ring... No, you off course, you son of a bitch." She told him, as she stood up from the ground and grabbed him up with her. Trying a last grab at the ring, not that she was succesfull.

"That's all I wanted, but I want to put it on your finger like earlier tonight." He told her, and she relented. Letting him slide it onto her ring-finger, but she couldn't really help but get a little guilt gnawing at her stomach for getting engaged again since it had not even been a year since Danny had died in his own bathtub, such a horrible way to go. She'd never get that image out of her mind (_all beaten and blooddied up_), burned in her mind's eye forever.

---

**2005 :**

They had finally arrived in England, at this moment they were at Heathrow airport and Sark had gone to get their bags and Sydney had gone to the bathroom. They had decided to meet up where _La Brioche Doree_ was located. This fancy, french-style bakery that Sydney loved and always went to when she landed in Heathrow.

She was there already, but her husband wasn't. If she had to wait any longer than two more minutes, she was going into the bakery and getting something to eat. Maybe they had lost their luggage. God, she hoped not. That'd be overly annoying, and she really didn't want to have to buy all new cloathes and such.

"Julia?" Sydney heard someone say, but she ignored it because her name wasn't Julia. At least not for some time now. She had been a Julia for a few months, but Sark had no idea because well, her mother and her had decided to not inform him on this one.

He was on a mission of his own, why risk it. Also she was her own woman, back then they hadn't even been married. Just engaged, if he could be seen being all sex-crazed with Lauren, then she could use her feminine viles to get her mission done as well.

"Julia?" Someone said again, and this time someone touched Sydney's shoulder from behind. What the fuck? She was seriously gonna give whoever this was a earfull.

Maybe this person thought she was this Julia or something. But when she turned around she was a bit shocked, Simon Walker. Shit. This wasn't good. By the end of her mission, he had been quite smitten with her, if he only knew she was engaged to the man who had given him the assignment they had just finished in the first place.

"Simon. What are you doing here?" She asked him, and looked him straight in eyes as he started to advance on her before she put a hand on his chest and stopped anything incriminating from happening because she could see her husband a few feet away. Okay, a small distance because he was not in hearing distance, or he wouldn't maybe look so annoyed. Perhaps more puzzled.

"What, Julia? I haven't seen you in what? A year, or two. Not heard from you or about you. It's like you just dissapeared from the... Ah, so that's it, huh? Julia Thorne is settling down. So, tell me who is the lucky chap?" he told her, as he had looked down on the hand she had on his chest and noticed the two rings. Pretty nice rings, and then he had noticed her rather large stomach.

"That would be me, Simon." Sark said and Simon turned to see his once childhood friend, Julian Lazarey. "Do you two know each other?" Sark asked because, the body language of his wife when she first saw the brunette man in question was screaming she knew this man.

"Do I know her? You could say that. But when did this happen, Julia? Is this for real? I mean, are you really pregnant and all? Is it his?" Simon asked them, as they moved inside the bakery and that wasn't even half of the questions in his mind right now.

"Shut up, Simon, even just for one second." Sydney told him, before she went and bought some pastry and coffee for herself. Then she came back and said ; "To answer your many questions let's just say that I'm not Julia Thorne. Yes, it is his. What are you implying? This is as real as it gets." She told him, as she munched on her croissant and took a sip of her decaf latte, skim, with Madagascar cinnamon and no skimping on the foam. Yummy.

"Come on, if you're not Julia, then who are you?" Simon asked her, because this could very well be a cover. Who knows, she was very multi-talented. She put down her coffee, and Sark stole the last of her croissant. There was the Julian Simon knew, always stealing people's food. He didn't understand how he could eat like that and still look like that.

"My real name is Sydney Bristow. Do you know who my mother is?" She asked him, smiling at him and taking another sip of her decafe latte and then kicking Sark under the table for finishing her pastry. Yeah, right, them married? Please, he had never seen people more miss-matched.

"Sydney Bristow...? Wait, wait...Are you saying that your Irina Derevko's...daughter?" He asked her, and she just gave him a big grin and finished her coffee. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Simon." She told him, and Simon looked at her more like he was studiying her. Now, he had only met Irina Deverko maybe twice but he could see it now, they looked alike and such.

"So this marriage thing is for real? Somehow I can't see you settling down, love." He told her, as she finished her coffee put it down. She looked up at him from underneeth her eyelashes, making the look a bit eerie and said ; "Well, you don't know us that well." And then walked away, leaving Sark behind with his old boarding school semi-friend.

---

**1998 :**

"Sydney, I don't get how you can spend so much time here when you have that whole other life in the U.S. How do you manage that?" 18 year old Julian '_Sark_' Lazarey asked 23 year old Sydney who was braiding her hair into two braids as she watched the Tv.

"My employer knows mom, so he has no problem letting me come over here when I need to or when I want to. He knows it's better to stay on her good side." Sydney told him, as she turned away from the Tv and grinned at him. He wasn't even watching the Tv, he was just sitting there and being all mezemerized by her. He was pretty much infatuated with her and in a bad, like the last 3 years, way.

"Oh, I thought no one knew about this in your '_other_' life." He told her, and she just laughed a bit as she grabbed a bag of chips from the coffee table and fished out a few from the bag. "Well, if he didn't then this would be more difficult. I might also come in good use in the future, better not piss me off either." She told him, as she put the finishing touches to her braids and fished a few more chips out of the bag in her lap.

"But what about your friends and...boyfriend? If you have one, that is." He told her, mumbling that last part but she understood him. That was just so cute. The kid had a thing for her.

"At the moment I don't have one, and my friends just think I travel too much for the bank. Why are you suddenly all intrested in me? When mom's home you barely look at me. Are you afraid of my mother, Julian?" She told him, poking him with one manicured finger in the chest.

"Who wouldn't be afraid of that woman. And I was just wondering, nothing special." He told her, looking away from her face and she swore to whoever was up there that he blushed a bit. How adorable.

"Well, don't worry about me. I'm sure you have girls lining up to date you, no need to worry about me and my love-life." She told him, as she winked at him and just made him blush a bit more. That's just...you know, too endearing.

"Well, I guess. Maybe they would but you see... I kinda like someone already but she's kinda the unattainable type." He told her, and he actually fidgeted. He must have looked at everything in the room but her.

"Are you talking about me? Am I unattainable to you? Do you loooovvvee me?" She asked him, as she pretty much mocked him, while she laughed at her own joke. She had just watched '**_Miss Congeniality_**' a few days ago with Francie, her room-mate.

"Are you drunk?" Sark asked her, and she stopped laughing. "No. So, tell me, Sark. Do you?" She told him, sobering up from her laughter, and then asking him. "What?" He just asked her, but she knew he knew fully well what she was asking him about. "Love me? Do you love lil' old me?" She asked him, cracking a smile.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" He asked her, and she just told him to answear the damn question. "So, what if I did? Doesn't it happen all the time. Three damn years." He mumble in the end, looking down at his lap before looking up at her and his eyes sobered her liked no cup of strong coffee ever could. Sydney leaned over and kissed Sark, but she had forgooten the bag of chips in her lap and it fell to the floor (_spilling chips all over the hardwood floor_) as they got pulled deeper down into the kiss she initiated.

-_What's between here and --- was really written by **Ivana**_-

"You know, Julian..." Her voice broke the heavy stillness that had filled the room. "Hmm?" He replied, reluctantly tearing his lips away from her warm skin. "Now that you've slept with me, you'll have to marry me someday." She told him, and he paused, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. The thought dared to rob him of breath, but he nuzzled his nose into her hair and prayed that his pounding heart wouldn't give him away.

When the dizziness had fled, he chanced a smile and replied in a whisper, "Will you marry me, Sydney?" Her face immediately erupted in a generous grin, "Why Julian, I'd love to." before rolling over and tickling him into a frenzy.

---

**A few months later :**

Sydney returned after a few really hectic months of school and work. When she arrived back '_home_', it was about 2 AM, so she just went straight to her room and went to sleep. She had been anticipating coming back here because she had left to quickly the last time (_the day after her and Julian...well, it's complicated. She wasn't sure what she felt._) and was hoping Sark wasn't out on a mission. She wanted to talk to him. Somethings had changed when she got back home and went to a party with Francie and Will, she met the nicest guy named Sam.

But when she came downstairs for breakfast (it was always amazing breakfast at her mom's place.) she really just expected Julian, like always and maybe her mom. As she went to the table with all the yummy food, she found some eyes staring holes in the back from the moment she had stepped into the kitchen, and this was not a small kitchen. When she turned around she saw a young african-american girl eating an orange and staring at her intently. Hmm.

"Who are? You're new." Sydney told her, as she sat down with her plate full of breakfast-y-goodness.

"Allison. Who are you?" the new girl asked, as she used a linen napkin to clean her fingers off the excess juices from the ripe orange she had just been devouring as the older looking brunnette entered the kitchen.

"Sydney Bri...Derveko." Sydney told the teenagers, adding her mom's last name instead of her dads just to let the newbie know who she was talking to here. First impressions weren't first impressions for nothing, they said things about you that could never be said again.

"Ah, so you're Syd. Hmm." The kid (_that's what she really was after all in Sydney's eyes_) only told Sydney, and then the newbie girl gave her a once over look. Some sweatpants and a T-shirt, hair in a messy ponytail. Then she went on to reading the magazine infront of her. Ugh, teenage girls can be such a pain is what Syd thought. They can be so conceited.

"So, where's Julian?" Sydney asked Allison, who just looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. _Come on, she didn't know who he was?_ Well, probably not. He was a bit of a loner the last time Syd knew.

"Who's Jul...?" Allison was about to ask, when said person walked into the kitchen with his bed-hair and sleepy eyes. "Speak of the devil, or at least satan's spawn." Sydney told him, smirking at the 18 year old half-asleep blonde guy who yawned as he reached for an apple.

"That's Sark." Alliason corrected Sydney, who just looked at Allison and then started snickering, trying to keep it down. It was only 7 am in the morning of a saturday. She was confused, Allison was that is. _Why was the older brunette laughing at her, she hated being laughed at._ Allison definatly didn't like this woman, but then how could she with her boyfriend all freaking obssesed with her and having had to listen to hundreds of stories from both him and her mother. God, you'd think the woman was a saint. Well, if saint's were evil and betraying their country and all that.

"Hey, Syd. When did you come back?" He just asked, as he moved closer to her and that seemed to royally piss of Allison. Off course, she's all forgotten and buried now that his freaking crush has returned to him. She was just a temporary fling and all that rebound-crap. _Not that they ever dated,_ she thinks. Though who knows, after you've heard him tell tales bout her it's like she's undestructable.

"Last night. Real, real late. Went straight to bed. If it had been sooner, I would have have come and said '_Hi_'." Sydney told him, smiling at him but there was something in her eyes that ticked of the new girl (_might have been the freaking thinly veiled lust in the older brunette's eyes_) and Allison stormed out of the kitchen, which was quite a feat given the fact that it was a fair size as previously metioned.

"What's wrong with her? Has life around here changed into a teenage drama around here while I was away?" Sydney asked him, as she grabbed a slice of perfect looking, mouthawatering watermelon and started to eat it. This put him in a bit of a daze, but he was quick to shake it off and answer her ; "Maybe. Allison can get a bit dramatic at times. She probably thinks your competition. I should go after her, right?" He asked her, and she just gave him a grin before rolling her eyes at him asking her that.

"Yeah, go after her and tell her I'm no competition. That I have a man back home." Sydney told him, not looking at him (_Thus not seeing the slight dissapointment in those really blue eyes that he was told came straight from his great-grandmother._) as she was spreading some strawberry jam on some luke-warm golden-brown toast. Perfect piece of toast in her oppnion.

"Okay, I'll tell her that. Anyways, Welcome home, Syd." He told her, before standing up and going in search of the new girl while Sydney sat in the sun-filled kitchen, enjoying her toast and thinking about calling Sam soon. She knew it wouldn't last long, but as long as it was going okay, it'd do just fine.

---

**2005 :**

"So... What have you been up to? I mean, since I last saw you and all." Simon asked Sark, as he looked into the direction his wife had gone. "Since I last saw Julia?" Simon then said under his breath, but Sark still caught it and turned around to face Simon. Since he last what?

"Nothing that concerns you. But tell me, why do you keep on calling my wife Julia? When did you last see her?" He asked Simon, who had gone and purchased his own pastry and hoped Sark was not gonna pinch any of his like he did with Julia's croissant.

"Well, it's a bit of a funny story. You see, when you hired me for that covenant gig she became my security expert after my other guy died. I had met her before, oh yes, but not in a few months and so it was a surprise to meet her that night at the bar. But everything worked out well. And yes, when you got there and we were talking, she was in the apartment." Simon told his old school mate, grinning at the memories of the events that had happened earlier that night in his bedroom.

"What do you mean she was there? I didn't see her or anyone female for that matter in the room where you were all going over plans and such when I got there. Where was she?" Sark asked his semi-friend, but underneeth the table his hands were in some serious fists. Down right white and soon to be blood flow problems.

"She went to the bedroom. She had forgotten something in there from earlier." Simon told him, before biting into the tasty looking pastry that Sark wanted Simon to choke to death on.Yes, he was in a murderous mood right now. _Bedroom? Simon's freaking bedroom? Chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo._

"I have to go look for Sydney. Nice...meeting you again, Simon." Sark told his semi-son of a bitch friend, being very polite and nice even though he wanted to grab formerly mentioned s.o.b of a friend, point a gun to his face and order him to tell him everything about '_Julia_'. He wouldn't even worry about them being in a somewhat public place, even though he should be.

He knew she used any means necassary to get the job done and he respected that, but not when it came to people he had know for most of his life. That was just down-right wrong.

---

I got the chinease from a _Rayne firefly fic_ I once read. lol. I hope it's okay I used it, I assumed it was maybe somethin that had been used in the show itself and all. You know?

_Chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo animal fucking bastard_

_**To Be Continued...**god/s know when though._


End file.
